Father of Mine
by The Dagger Dripping in Ink
Summary: This tale is of two determined brothers, Kakarot and Radtiz, who try to find the killer of their father. Vegeta, a lonely warrior, is thrown into the mix of the brothers'plan. ***COMPLETE***
1. The Warrior Vegeta

_**Father of Mine**_

**Author's Note**: _I hope you enjoy this story. I tend to write regardless of reviews, but your comments and suggestions will help to fuel my creative imagination and strengthen my writing skills. Warnings: The story is A/U and contains suggetive YOAI. _

This tale is of two determined brothers, Kakarot and Radtiz, who try to find the  
killer of their father. Vegeta, a lonely warrior, is thrown into the mix of the brothers'  
plan. All three men are taken on an emotional journey and discover that a bond between  
father and son is unbreakable.

**Chapter****1**

The sun was rising over the frosty mountains gradually; its slow ascent allowed Vegeta to capture a beauty he could find no where else. Soft, rays of light slid across lushes, green plains like wildfire. He could see the darkness slowly vanishing and could smell a fresh morning breeze. The air, for once, was cool; he never liked the hot weather. Too much sun reminded him of his childhood years of working countless hours with his father. He remembered the labor which required he shovel bodies into a small, deep ditch. The bodies were of no one he knew but handling them everyday in that heat had affected him mentally.

He threw on a large, wool coat that belonged to someone in the dojo. By habit, he could not help but take things that weren't his own. His father had taught him well on how to steal and kill a man. There was a time Vegeta could recall watching his father rob and murder a stranger. It had shocked him the first time, but after awhile he learned to ignore his conscious. As he grew older, it became easier to disregard all his morals. He'd grown into a pattern of not caring who he hurt or what damage he could cause to someone physiologically.

In the distance he could hear a loud whistle. The ships from a small dock were going out to sea. From where he stood, he could see the ships that were like tiny specks of dirt. On the hilltop, above a luminous town, he watched the ships vanish and wondered the next time he'd ever ride one. His father had sent him away on one of the crafts. The day had been windy, and fog was thick in the sky. At the time he'd been young and didn't know his old, deceitful father was leaving him for dead. The reason as to why he was abandoned plagued his mind every day. He pondered over it when ever he could but discovered no true answer that satisfied him.

Though he hated what his father had done to him, he knew only his father's love. The man was his only companion, and Vegeta knew of no one else. He'd lost someone dear when his father left. Ever since that day, the warrior tried to fill the void. He'd joined a small dojo that worked alongside the Japan's military. Vegeta surrounded himself with older men and sought to find companionship with the soldiers. Some had taken his invitations for friendship as an invitation for a relationship. He soon became involved with men who were seeking intimacy over a nice chat and alittle liquor. Vegeta learned soon enough how to tell the difference between a man seeking companionship and one who was seeking a quick fix.

It was only too bad that the majority were seeking a quick ruffle under the sheets. And because of that, Vegeta mainly kept his distance. With his short height and almost effeminate structure, men were particularly drawn to him because Vegeta reminded them of a woman. He was still very young with few muscles or facial hair. His unruly hair was a long length that stretched down straight to his shoulders. He continuously wore it back behind his neck to appear more masculine. There were times it would fall from its position during battle or walking, and Vegeta was taunted and whistled at until he fixed his hair. Today, he made sure the string around his locks was firm.

He couldn't allow his hair to loosen on account of a small meeting being held today. It would be an embarrassment and dishonorable if he were the laughing stock on such an important day. His master was to arrive later in the morning just before lunch. Vegeta's master would be arriving on horse back with his usual minions trailing like helpless sheep behind him. Vegeta clenched the wool jacket tighter as he thought of his master. An eerie chill came over the young warrior while thinking of the man who would stare at him like a slab of meat. There was desire in his master's eyes. The way Vegeta's master stared was chilling. The short, bulky man would not blink or take his eyes away from Vegeta's. He would stare as if the young boy was the only one in the room. Vegeta had learned to withstand the intense gaze, but after he left his master's presence, fear and anger stayed on his mind. He could only conclude that his master was interested too like all the other men...

Vegeta walked down the hill, his stride revealed overconfidence and mightiness. A few warriors watched eagerly, their eyes glued to his elegant, small frame moving under dark, blue silk. He seemed to glide across the terrain effortlessly. As he stepped down the pathway, he could see the clearing of a dojo surrounded by high grass. Outside the dojo, he noticed two men dressed in typical kimonos. Their hair was rolled into a bun and at their side was a long, narrow sword. He could tell by their uniform they did not belong on the base. Outsiders rarely entered the dojo base unless for negotiation. The young man walked up to them taking the two by surprise.

" He's not here. Yan Ty won't arrive until later. What do you want?" Vegeta asked with an air of confidence about him.

The skinny samurai, his beard salt and pepper, asked, " May I know your name?"

" Vegeta."

He looked at his companion then back at the short man in front of him. The name sounded familiar. " We are here to inform warriors and Yan Ty that there is a murderer in this region."

" I'm a murderer. Every damn man here is a murderer."

" You kill for the government and the country of Japan. This individual kills for no one but himself," He snapped. The warrior was very unpleased that Vegeta was not taking him seriously. " Why do I bother to talk to you people! Just inform Yan Ty that he must keep himself on guard. The bastard has already struck our town."

Vegeta remembered the small village he was overlooking this morning. It was such a beautiful place filled with corner shops, vegetable stands, and decent pubs. The people were very poor, and he could imagine that they'd be good prey for a killer. The filthy and lowly were always so easy to murder; his father had proved that to him years ago.

" How many dead?"

" Twenty-one. One man just died this morning. We found him laying naked on his bed and his throat cut. You just watch out. All of you!"

The warrior disregarded his warning. " We can handle ourselves."

The two strangers, grumbling under their breath, walked away. Vegeta watched them leave before he entered the large dojo. Upon entry, he smelled white rice and what he believed was boiling vegetables. His sniveling companion, the one man he could barely trust but liked enough, had arrived early for the meeting. It was his duty to prepare a hot meal for Yan Ty. Vegeta threw off the wool coat and strutted over to his companion. The bald, bulky man looked up from the food to flash his friend a rough smile.

" Handsome, where's your date?" he teased.

" Shut up, Nappa! I don't want to hear your jokes."

" Oh, oh, it's that time of month again, huh?" Nappa taunted him.

Vegeta grabbed up the wool jacket and threw it at Nappa's face. He landed a direct hit, but it didn't stop Nappa from laughing. The young man hated it when Nappa teased him; he got enough of it from the older men. " If you keep you fat mouth closed for one second, I'll tell you something you need to know."

" What's that? That you're actually a woman!"

He growled, " No, you idiot! There's a killer near by."

" We're all killers, Vegeta," Nappa said matter-of-factly.

" He's different they say. He's not killing for the military." Vegeta took a seat in an old, wooden chair next to Nappa. " Two of the town's idiots stopped by here to warn us as if we need it."

Nappa stirred the hot rice. " Yeah, well, you know how those people are. They're scared of every little damn thing. I don't blame them. There's guys out there worse than us," he snorted as if he'd come bored with the topic. The food seemed more interesting. Since a child, he enjoyed to cook.

" Suppose he's here..." Vegeta pushed the conversation onward.

" So what if he is, Vegeta." Nappa turned from the meal, there was a glow of mischief in his eyes. " Oh, wait. I know why now...is baby Vegeta scared?"

The warrior jumped up from the chair and came at Nappa like a raging storm. He grabbed the other by the collar of his kimono, stared him straight in the eyes, and snarled, " I'm not afraid! And anymore wise talk and I'll cut your throat!" Vegeta gave him his famous death stare, and Nappa quickly ceased his laughing.

" Alright, alright, you sensitive bastard! Let me go."

Vegeta shoved him back on the floor and snapped, " He could be here is all I'm saying."

" Who could be here?"

He turned around to face a large figure at the door. The stranger was dressed in a blood, red kimono. The sleeves of the uniform were cut short revealing sculpted muscles. While the sleeves were short, the length of the kimono was rather long unlike the traditional kimonos. This warrior's hinges were wide and long much like a gown. As he walked into the dojo, the red, silk cloth trailed like a snake behind him. Vegeta watched the man before him move as if the floor was ice. His walk, across the wooden planking, seemed effortless. He felt a pitch of fear in his chest. Watching this man proved to him that his mind and body knew the emotion fear. He hadn't yet been able to abolish the feeling entirely.

" Yan Ty..." Vegeta murmured before quickly dropping to one knee.

Yan Ty stopped his stride. The elder man gazed down at Vegeta through the dark veil that covered his face. It did not surprise him that the warrior was inside his dojo. He'd learned years ago that Vegeta and Nappa were inseparable. The two had created a bond for one another and nothing he said could break it. Yan Ty had known the two most of their young adult lives. He knew their personalities and who'd make a better warrior. Though he cared for them both, he was greatly interested in Vegeta. The young man was the first person on his mind in the morning and the last on his mind before bed.

Ever since the day Vegeta arrived, he made it his duty to keep watch over the man. Though he knew the warrior could take care of himself, Yan Ty did worry that sometimes he'd get into trouble. He'd heard of the rumors circulating about Vegeta being the one man everyone sought after. Occasionally, while having his dinner or lunch at the base, he'd over hear men discussing their next plan to lure Vegeta in their sheets. He could only imagine how difficult life was for the young warrior. The constant fighting and harassment had to be taking his toll on him.

Even though Yan Ty knew life was tough for Vegeta, Yan Ty did not doubt that Vegeta was managing quite well. The warrior was very strong willed, and he had confidence that Vegeta would continue to prosper. But to insure the warrior's long life, Yan Ty made certain that a few of his men kept an eye on Vegeta through out the day. Grinning under the vile, Yan Ty addressed the kneeling warrior" Who could be here?"

Vegeta kept his head down. " A murderer outside the base. He's already attacked the town below us."

Yan Ty said with interest, " How do you know this?"

" Two outsiders informed me. They wanted me to deliver the news to you."

His smile vanished. " I see," He replied. " I arrive early to have something to eat and drink, and I come and discover news such as this." Yan Ty stared over his shoulder at the minions who'd followed him in. They read the expression on his face and immediately began to exit the dojo. He gazed back at Vegeta. " I wasn't expecting this. I really have no time-"

The door to the dojo suddenly opened. A tall samurai with short, brown hair rushed into the room. Clenching his sword and out of breath, he managed to bow respectably to his master. With his head still down, he said quickly, " Yan Ty, please excuse me, but I have terrible news!"

Yan Ty kept calm, " What is it?"

" I and other warriors discovered a dead body not far from the base. His throat was cut, and the body has been laying in the grass for, what I believe is, four days. The animals got to him before we could. "

"Are you sure it's my warrior?" Yan Ty skeptically asked.

" Yes, master. He bares our symbol on his right arm."

Yan Ty did not want to believe the truth. How could one of his men, the best warriors in Japan, be killed? " Any identification left behind? What was his name?"

" We don't know. There were no clothes or cards. Everything he owned was taken."

Vegeta said, " He was left nude..."

"Yes. How did you know?" the samurai looked at Vegeta shocked.

" The outsider told me about one man who died the same way." Vegeta looked at Yan Ty then to Nappa. " The killer is here now."

Yan Ty ordered his servants back inside the dojo. Though enraged, he said calmly, " I want this entire base checked before nightfall. Anyone who doesn't belong, kill him."


	2. The Newcomer

He heard the siren's loud cry through out the thick forest. The sound was a warning for all men to return to the dojo immediately. Vegeta, standing among green, towering oaks, was reluctant to go back. He knew what would happen if he were trapped inside a cramped area with aroused men. Vegeta turned on his heels and headed for the small town below the hill. He struggled down the mound backwards. His pale hands ripped through vines and long thorns. Vegeta pitched his fingers several times, but the pain was nothing he couldn't handle. When he finally reached the bottom, he brushed his garments off quickly. He never liked to appear lowly in front of the poor. There was something about being on their level that disgusted him. He never considered himself a commoner though he'd been brought up in poverty. Admitting he was filth was something he could not do. His pride and the idea that he was simply better than all, wouldn't allow him to admit such a thing.

Not far off was a narrow trail that led to the markets. He knew the path too well and for years he'd been taking it to escape the trouble of the dojo men. As he made his way down the trail, his ears detected a sound. The leaves behind him were being smashed into the dried earth. He heard the noise of heavy breathing, much too heavy to be an animal. Vegeta quickly stopped, he kept his back to the intruders. Slowly, with ease, he pulled out the blade against his hip. Occasionally, brave warriors would follow him out into the woods. They always jumped on the opportunity to find the young man alone. It was always the brave fools who wondered after him. They would arrive hungry for sexual pleasure only to leave with bruises and their pride hurt.

Waiting for the moment they'd reveal themselves never took long. They worked like a pack of lions waiting for the right moment to pounce. The bushes and trees were their cover, and the noises of the forest were there to drown out their pleading moans. It was only too bad that their cover was useless against Vegeta. He'd trained himself to pay close attention to everything around him. No one would ever hurt him like one warrior did years ago. His name was Raditz and was good friends with Yan Ty. He'd trusted Raditz because Yan Ty trusted him. Those years ago, Vegeta had been foolish. The warrior had come down this path with Raditz to visit the pubs. Before they reached the markets, Raditz had taken him into the forest and had his way with him. Vegeta could still recall the day that changed the way he trusted people.

He thought for a moment if it was Raditz following him. The warrior had made it clear to him years ago that he wanted him. Vegeta turned fully around to stare at the green surrounding. All he saw were trees and grass. The warrior held his sword direct and yelled, " Come out now, cowards! Face me like real men!"

The bushes moved, but he saw no image of anyone. It was as if ghosts were shifting the leaves and branches. He held his breath as he awaited the intruders. Finally, someone emerged from the wilderness. Vegeta pointed his sword at the foe whose face he did not recognize.

" Who are you, and why are you following me?" Vegeta asked forcefully as he jabbed the tip of his blade at the man's chest.

" I-I'm not following you," he said.

" What are you doing out here?"

The stranger flashed him a grin, " What are you doing out here?"

Vegeta snapped, " I'm asking the questions, you idiot. Now answer me. What are you doing out here?"

" Is this really needed," He said looking down at the blade pointed against his stomach. The stranger calmly and happily gazed back up at Vegeta. " All I want is a drink just like you." He outstretched his hand toward the angry warrior. " Hi, my name is Kakarot. What's yours?"

Vegeta lifted a brow and stared in utter confusion at the warrior in front of him. His friendliness was almost sickening but oddly intriguing. Vegeta didn't know what to make of this man. Slowly, letting his sword drop to his side, Vegeta looked Kakarot over. He was donned in the typical warrior kimono and had the proper samurai sword. Vegeta concluded that he was a new comer.

" My name is Vegeta. How long have you been here?"

Kakarot kept smiling. " Oh, about three months."

" Why haven't I seen you before?" Vegeta asked skeptical.

The warrior walked over to a tree trunk. His long, thin fingers played with a thick vine. Vegeta watched him oddly and was fascinated by his elegance. He'd never seen a man so perfectly proportioned. Under the light, the stranger appeared almost Godly.

" I wonder off alot." Kakarot flashed him his large, black eyes. Vegeta felt a sting of envy as he realized the beauty of this new comer exceeded his own. " I found this trail my second week. Ever since then I've been wondering off. It's nice and quiet down there. Don't you think so?"

Vegeta placed his sword back in its cover. He turned from Kakarot and started down the trail again. " Whatever."

Kakarot followed behind him smiling. " Hey, we can have some drinks together! I'd like that."

The young man halted. When he journeyed into town, he went alone. He didn't know Kakarot and wouldn't take chances being seen with him. Besides that, he liked to be left alone. This was his time to forget everything that reminded him about the warriors and the dojo. He truly didn't want Kakarot spoiling his relaxation.

" Let me make this clear! Go bother someone else. Do you understand that?"

The taller warrior frowned. " I'm new here and this is how you treat me. It's not right. I never had anyone. I still don't have anyone." He said sadly, " All I'm asking is for someone to drink with, that's all."

Vegeta was interested now. He remembered how it felt to be abandoned and lonely.

He turned from Kakarot and continued down the hill. He wanted to show compassion where he felt compassion was deserved. They had experienced something similar, and he saw himself in Kakarot. He saw a desperate person looking for companionship and not sex. It was the first individual that sought after his friendship. Even Nappa, a dear friend, had tried once or twice to seduce Vegeta. He finally decided this man was no harm to him. " Come on. Just know I'm not paying for your drinks."

" I'll pay. Don't you worry. I'll pay," Kakarot cheered.

People were sluggishly walking to the exit to return either back to their work or children and wife. The two warriors stayed behind reflecting over their childhood years. Vegeta had learned plenty about the new comer's past. Kakarot had grown up loving his father with profound affection. The stranger spoke of their many trips together out on the salty seas of Japan. The coastal waters had been rough during the summer, but they managed to do loads of fishing. Their relationship reminded Vegeta of his own bond with his father. Except, Vegeta did not have such wonderful trips with his dad. The man had put him to labor everyday. Everyday he shoveled a new body but smelt the same rotten flesh. Though the times were not joyous with his father, Vegeta respected him a great deal.

Vegeta watched as Kakarot finished off his fifth round of beer. The liquor was strong, but the warrior's mind and stomach was stronger. Intoxication hadn't settled in which surprised Vegeta. After three drinks Vegeta would lose all conscious. Today, he had only one drink because he knew that tonight he could not be drunk. Men took advantage of him when ever he was in that state of mind. If there were less men within the dojo, Vegeta would have ordered more refreshments. He felt today that luck had found someone else. As Vegeta gulped the last of his beer down, Kakarot moved an inch closer to him. Hunched over, his lips perched on the tip of the glass, Kakarot's innocent eyes stared at Vegeta. The smaller warrior quickly turned away embarrassed that he'd been caught staring.

" You know something, I never had the chance to tell my father I loved him." Kakarot stuck his tongue down into the glass licking the edges.

Vegeta kept his eyes on the burly, smug bartender and said nothing. The discussion about Kakarot's father had come suddenly, and he wasn't sure what to say. He was not expecting the conversation to be about fathers.

He straighten his spine and grabbed up the glass. Tipping his head back, he gulped down the drink. After that he said quietly, " You go years never knowing what it feels like to have him love you again. Everyday it's a struggle for me." He looked at Vegeta's stone face.

" We were really close. The day we split, I swore that I'd do everything to make him proud. What about you?"

The warrior turned to Kakarot. Surprise splashed across his face. The question had come so suddenly and was so personal. He never liked to share his feelings, but Kakarot made him feel safe. His childish behavior and boyish charm put him at ease. He just wasn't threaten by this free spirited man. " I do everything to honor my father," Vegeta said proudly and boldly.

" That's good. But why?"

" He was a killer himself. I didn't realize it until I got older. My father was a thief, too; the low life of the town. He struggled to support me everyday." Vegeta looked away to stare at the old, wooden table that was trashed with broken bottles. " I try to do everything he wasn't able to do. Once, he told me he wanted to be a great leader. I am following in his footsteps and that's why I joined the dojo. That's why I'm a warrior."

Kakarot turned to look at his empty glass. He waved his hand to the bartender to get him another drink. " You sound like you really love him. It's good he shared his dreams with you. My father, he was never able to. I was young when he left me so I wouldn't know what he wanted of me." The bartender handed him another glass before rushing off to attend to someone else. " I think someone took him away. I always wanted to believe he just left me, but I know someone killed him. To make myself feel better I tell myself he left me here to save me. To give me a better life. It's the only way to keep my spirits up." Kakarot's innocent eyes were darkened by anger. " I just hate that because of someone's greed, my father had to die! Ever since I lost him, I've been seeking revenge trying to find the person who killed him!"

Vegeta lifted from the chair. The way Kakarot was acting revealed to him that Kakarot's iron belly had collapsed. Intoxication was settling in very slowly. Paying his fare, he started sluggishly toward the door. " Come. We should leave."

"No, I want a few more drinks," Kakarot said like a stubborn child. " And why go now, it's not that late."

Vegeta looked outside to see the starry, night sky. " It's late enough. We have to go back or they'll become suspicious. Do you want to get caught?"

" Fine." He slammed his money down on the old, wooden bar. " I thought you wanted to stay longer. I know what they do to guys like you."

Vegeta whirled around to face him. " How do you know about that?"

Kakarot walked with ease to the door. Smirking, he grabbed Vegeta by the fore arm and pulled him outside. Watching him happily, Kakarot noticed the shade of pink across Vegeta's cheeks. He knew their closeness was making his new companion uncomfortable, but Kakarot didn't let go. " I see them sometimes trying to corner you. You're really good at showing them that you mean what you say. No means no, huh?" he said grinning.

Embarrassed, he pulled away. " Yes, that's right. They can't seem to understand that simple fact nor can you!"

He lifted his hands up in a defeated manner as if Vegeta had just pulled a gun on him. Giving a laugh, he said, " No, no, I'm not that way at all. I prefer women."

Vegeta smirked at him over his shoulder as he walked down the road. " Yeah, right."

" Seriously, I've never even...well, you know."

" Never what?" Vegeta teased. " You never fantasized over a man. Don't pretend with me. Your innocence won't get me under your sheets tonight. I've heard that lie to many times to count."

" You are attractive..." Kakarot murmured.

"See, I told you."

Kakarot smiled and jumped on top Vegeta's back. They tumbled to the floor, the taller warrior firm on top. " You have the beauty of a sea snake. No, a cobra. No, wait, a lizard." Kakarot laughed as he felt Vegeta push him away. They quickly climbed to their feet. He thought the other warrior would hit him or worse, kill him. Instead, Vegeta smirked and continued to walk back to the dojo.

" And you have the beauty of a monkey, idiot."

The taller man caught up with his companion. " Idiot? Hey, wait... I consider myself very smart."

Vegeta kept walking but couldn't help but laugh at Kakarot. For the first time in years, he found someone he really liked.


	3. Secrets Come Out

The other warriors would not take their eyes off Vegeta. One warrior had even ventured from the aroused group to stand closer to Vegeta's bed. He was a distance away which allowed Vegeta to watch him carefully. Vegeta looked into his eyes and saw the same desire that shined in so many others before him. This individual was not the first man to want him; he wouldn't be the last either. Vegeta studied the stranger further while eating his steaming, white rice. Taking occasional glances the male's way, he noticed the warrior was very stocky with heavy, bazooka arms, a meaty neck, and elephant like thighs.

He concluded right away that if this man wanted him there was a chance he had to give in. The warrior would be too heavy to overthrow. There would be no escaping him; this fact alone worried him. Vegeta suddenly looked down at his food while continuing his conversation with Kakarot. Minutes passed before he gazed up again. The man had moved back over to his comrades. Vegeta could not hear the group of men talking but knew they were planing something.

" It looks to me he's found a new lover," one warrior snorted.

" Lucky bastard," another grumbled.

The bulky warrior grinned, " They look pretty easy. I'll take them both."

"Even the tall one? Hey, he looks kinda strong," the first warrior added.

" Yeah, even the tall one. I haven't seen him around, but I bet you he'll be a tight one. I know Vegeta is. Tonight, I'll show pretty boy how hard I can stretch him," the bulky warrior laughed as he looked over his shoulder at Vegeta.

Vegeta did not look up but knew someone was staring at him. It was only a matter of time until the warrior made his move. In fear of his life, Vegeta decided to take his things outside. He knew when he was out numbered and wasn't a complete fool to his pride. Gathering his meal and bed, he said hastily to Kakarot, " I'm going to leave."

Kakarot's brow lifted. " But why? Where are you going?"

He nodded his head toward the group of men near the corner. Kakarot instantly turned around to look at them. He suddenly realized the reason and felt sorry for Vegeta. It was because of the aroused idiots that Vegeta could have no peace. While he and Vegeta ate and before the sudden ordeal, Vegeta had told him of how they humiliated, tortured, and taunted him. The harassment was on an everyday bases. It was amazing to him that through all of the grief and pain, Vegeta continued with his life. Kakarot discovered this night that his new companion was very strong both mentally and physically. All the things he believed and were told about Vegeta were surprisingly wrong...

" You see those men, they're planning something. The big one is going to make the first strike. I'm not sticking around to see what he's going to do."

Kakarot gathered his things. " I'll leave with you."

" That's not necessary. He's not after your ass." Vegeta headed for the door. Kakarot was quick to follow.

" You shouldn't go anywhere alone. Hey, I know a place. Why not back to the town?"

Vegeta shuck his head. " Too dangerous. We might get caught if the Head Leaders do a check. It'll be better out here until they all fall asleep. Then we'll go back in, alright."

Kakarot placed his small bed next to a large boulder near a tiny fish pond. He could hear closely the lazy frogs croaking and the fishes swimming up to the surface of the shimmering, moonlit water. He laid down on the bed while his eyes wondered over the dark heavens. He felt Vegeta beside him. They laid close together neither willing to admit they liked each other. Vegeta placed his hands behind his head and gazed up at the sky.

" You didn't have to come," Vegeta said lazily as he felt sleep slowly descend upon him.

" I wanted to." Kakarot looked at him while smiling. " You shouldn't do stuff alone. It's just not right. I think everyone should have someone. Right?"

"Yes, you're right."

"Vegeta?"

" What is it?" Vegeta decided not to wait for a response. He had a feeling what the man was going to ask him.

" No, Kakarot I will not sleep with you."

Kakarot grinned. " That's not what I was going to ask. Really." Notching Vegeta in his shoulder playfully he said, " I wanted to tell you that you're not the person I thought you'd be. You're really nice, well, sometimes you can be nice."

" I assume you're trying to make me like you..."

He notched his shoulder again, " Is it working?"

Vegeta turned to Kakarot with a sly smirk on his face. " Maybe."

" Ahh, come on. Yes or no?"

"Yes, I guess."

Kakarot gazed back up at the sky. " It's just strange because I didn't think we could be friends."

" What do you mean?"

He shuck his head. " Nothing..."

Vegeta lifted up half way. Leaning to the side on his elbow, with his cheek against his palm, he took a good look at Kakarot. Under the moonlight he seemed even more beautiful. There was an air of radiance around the new comer, and Vegeta could not help but envy it. He liked to feel as if he were better than any man. Kakarot, however, was putting his good looks to the test. " Explain what you mean by that?"

" I can't tell you, okay. I-I didn't say anything."

The younger warrior was about to protest when he felt someone grab him from behind. Kakarot immediately jumped to his feet ready to take down the foe, but just as he lifted, the stranger struck Kakarot across the face. Vegeta watched as the tall, slender man's body smash hard into the dried earth. Every nerve in Vegeta's body began to pulsate rapidly. He started to kick, punch, and bite but all attacks were useless. This stranger was like stone that could not be hurt or broken.

He continued to struggle as the dark shadow pulled him into the woods. As he realized he was being taken to an excluded area, Vegeta began to shout. One yell escaped him and all the rest were muffled by a powerful hand. He watched in fear as the dojo's lights became dimmer and dimmer, and Kakarot's body slowly fading before his eyes. He felt more helpless as he went deeper and deeper into the darkness. In the shadows he knew he'd be raped or even worse, murdered.

Suddenly, he felt the stranger stop. The large shadow threw him hard to the ground. Vegeta watched petrified as this dark figure hastily began to remove its clothes. He couldn't see the dojo anymore or even a near by town. The figure was smart to drag Vegeta deep into the wilderness where no one would see him or hear him scream. Bracing his body and mind, Vegeta quickly lifted and ran. He had managed however to only get a few feet away before the stranger pinned him to the ground.

" I like a good chase!" The bulky warrior exclaimed with excitement. It was the same warrior Vegeta had seen at the dojo.

" Get off me you tub of lard!"

He brought his heavy hand across Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta's soft skin turned a bright red quickly. " Be nice and I'll be nice."

" Fuck you!"

The warrior slapped him again. " I'm serious you little whore. Test me and I'll bang you so hard your ass will swell!" He was pleased with Vegeta's sudden silence and decided to continue. " See, I like 'em like you. Short, tight, and," He ran his large hand through Vegeta's dark, long hair, " sexy. Every man likes 'em sexy."

Vegeta shut his eyes as old memories replayed in his mind. Radtiz had hurt him before in the very same forest. He been humiliated and ashamed that day and had promised himself not to let such a thing happen again. He'd been so careful up until. If he'd only been paying more attention to his surroundings and not Kakarot, none of this would be happening. Unable to help himself, he gave into the monster on top of him. He only hoped that it would be over soon.

It didn't take long for the warrior to start exploring. Vegeta felt the thick man kissing below his navel and his hands caressing the side of his thighs. He shut his eyes tighter as he sensed the man's slick tongue sliding under his kimono. What felt like a wet snake, moved over his soft skin for only a moment. Vegeta heard him choke suddenly and all was silent. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kakarot hovering over the warrior. Blood was sliding down the bulky warrior's back and across his throat. Without hesitating, Vegeta shoved the man off of him as he heaved breathlessly for air. Kakarot quickly helped Vegeta up and dusted him off.

" You okay?"

Vegeta pulled away from his companion. " I-I'm fine."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, just stop asking."

Kakarot nodded and then turned to the body. " We can't let anyone see him like this."

" You killed him, didn't you?" Vegeta gazed at the stiff body.

" I had to, Vegeta."

" No, you weren't suppose to, idiot. You don't kill your fellow warrior no matter what. Didn't you take the oath?" Vegeta adjusted his clothes. " Dammit! When they find out we're both dead. We'll have to leave!"

" No, no I can fix it. We'll just leave him here. Let the animals get him. I'll take his clothes." Kakarot bent down and began to take off anything of value on the warrior. He removed a charm around the neck and a small bracelet made of wool. " I'll take these things, too. We'll make it like it never happen."

Vegeta stared up to look at Kakarot. No warrior in the dojo would act this way. Men had tried to rape him several times but never would he result into murdering them. He had taken an oath, as well as the others warriors, and it could not be broken. If it was broken those involved in the killing would perish and be put to shame. He could not believe that Kakarot had broken the oath. A true samurai warrior would not have done such a thing!

" Come on, I know a place to bury this stuff."

" You're just going to leave him there like that. Then take everything he owns." Vegeta suddenly thought of an incident that occurred earlier. He remembered the messenger...

" _I and other warriors discovered a dead body not far from the base. His throat was cut, and the body has been laying in the grass for, what I believe is, four days. The animals got to him before we could. "_

_Yan Ty did not want to believe the truth. How could one of his men, the best warriors in Japan, die? " Any identification left behind? What was his name?"_

_" We don't know. There were no clothes or cards. Everything he owned was taken."_

The young man slowly began to back away. " You're him...You're the killer."

Kakarot was silent.

" You're him," he said again with fear in his voice.

The taller warrior dropped the items from his hands. He looked as if he'd been caught red handed. " Vegeta, please, understand that I-"

Vegeta didn't wait for an answer. Waiting for his explanation was an invitation for death. He didn't need to know anything further because Kakarot's sudden change in attitude told him everything. Running through the forest, he could hear Kakarot's feet hitting the earth behind him. He was catching up quickly but Vegeta was determined to out run him. As he rushed through the shadows, dogging between tall oaks, he saw the clearing of the dojo. The dojo lights became brighter as he came nearer and nearer. He had reached the porch but was suddenly dragged from the area to the side of the building. Kakarot quickly pinned him to the hard wall as he tried to catch his breath.

" Vegeta, you don't understand! Will you please listen to me?"

" Let me go you bastard!"

" No, I'm not letting you go. Vegeta, I'm a killer, yes, but so are you. I did what I had to do to protect you!"

Vegeta shouted in Goku's face, " It's happen before, idiot. You think I went off and killed the last one? I couldn't kill him! You have to always think about the oath!"

Kakarot looked down. " I'm sorry. I didn't know...I thought I was doing the right thing."

" You didn't know what?"

" About this oath..."

Vegeta pushed Kakarot away from him. Without warning, he began to rip at the man's kimono tearing the material to shreds. Kakarot protested for him to stop, but Vegeta continued until Kakarot's right forearm was revealed. Vegeta looked at the skin on the other man's forearm and instantly his eyes widen. He gazed back into Kakarot's eyes feeling like he'd been shot through the chest.

" The symbol...you don't have it."

Kakarot advanced toward the young man. " Vegeta...listen...Before we ever met, I knew about you. I watched you for months at this military base trying to understand why my brother would call you a monster. It took me three months to get up enough of my sanity to approach you without losing my mind. And I know now that you're not a monster. I understand...I just had to see you with my own eyes and know the truth. "

" What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta yelled.

" It's hard to explain, but I-"

" You've been stalking me?" The smaller man growled, " You wanted me all along. That's what this is all about, isn't it you bastard?"

He looked up shockingly at the other warrior. " No! It's nothing like that."

" Get away from me!" Vegeta sneered through clenched teeth.

Vegeta darted around him and rushed into the dojo. As Vegeta went in, a tall figure came out from behind the door. The male walked down to meet Kakarot. " I heard the conversation from the window."

Kakarot turned to his brother. " Radtiz?"

" Yan Ty, as of now, is off traveling so he'll have no one to report to. He won't confined in anyone but Nappa, and I already have him handled. You really screwed up, brother, but we can still pull this off."


	4. Ababa

Author's Note: I was reading over the last chapter and inspiration came like a thief in the night. I hope you enjoy this installment. Happy writing and reading to all:)

When the sun finally had risen over the mountains, Kakarot found himself pushing the dead body of a warrior into a shallow grave. He and Radtiz had dug all night using a shovel from the military base. As his tired hands reached for the rusty backhoe, the thought of Vegeta came to mind. He wondered about the warrior as to weather he was doing well. Kakarot felt guilty for having shaken and rattled Vegeta's mind. The warrior had not deserved to be lied to or even brought into the situation seeing as now Kakarot knew he was innocent. Bowing his head, Kakarot could only imagine what the man thought of him now.

_I only wanted to explain. Now I know he won't listen to me_, he thought inwardly while heaving soil over the stiff body beneath his feet. Information both to himself and Radtiz had been wrong. Someone from their village had been mistaken; the person had to have been. Sholin Lo was the merchant who'd said he saw a man with Kakarot's father. He'd explain as clear as day that the man was certainly Vegeta. Kakarot wiped sweat from his brow. He didn't want to believe it. Not now when he finally realized his fondness for Vegeta. A fondness he could not understand fully, but he knew his heart felt something.

" Are you almost done?" Radtiz turned around to observe his brother. He'd been keeping watch to see if the officers were leaving to do there round checks. Each morning, before noon, the Elite would survey the base to see who didn't belong. Their monitoring hours had changed since the news of the Towns Murder. The Elite were surveying an hour early leaving them very little time. The last thing he or Kakarot needed was the dojo to enforce higher security. Radtiz had every intention to lay low now.

" Almost, just a little more dirt. I was going to cover it with branches," Kakarot scooped up a mound of earth and threw it down into the grave. " Why, are they coming?"

Radtiz turned in the direction of the dojo; he raised a black pair of binoculars to his eyes, " I saw the Head Leader Shoo Shan. He's leading the others around the base doing a head check of everyone." His gazed switched back to Kakarot. " We need to hurry."

Quickly, Radtiz stuffed the binoculars into the breast pocket of his kimono. As he did so, an alarm sounded through out the forest. A war was starting. That or Yan Ty had returned. He wanted to believe that there was a war. If Yan Ty was present, their plan would be delayed by two days. Grumbling, Radtiz yanked out his sword. " Move back, Kakarot now!" He charged. Kakarot quickly jumped back knowing what was coming.

Radtiz took several running steps back before he charged at an oak tree cutting it perfectly through the middle. The oak crumbled to its knees onto of the grave.

" Let's go back," Radtiz urged as he quickly sped toward the dojo.

Kakarot ran beside him. " He's innocent," He announced.

Radtiz stopped. " What did you say?"

He swallowed this time fearful of the look his older brother was giving him. Though he was disturbed by the death glare, Kakarot continued, " I talked to him, Radtiz. I don't think he did it. I...I know he didn't."

" Did he tell you this?" The wild hair man drew closer to his brother, his eyes large with rage. " Huh, did the little murdered tell you that lie!" Radtiz suddenly lashed out as his equal; he grabbed Kakarot's shoulders squeezing them with his bear hands. " Listen to me, and listen to me good, Kakarot. Vegeta killed our father. His hands are dripping in our father's blood."

" Sholin Lo could have been mistaken."

"No! Sholin Lo knows what he saw. He was father's best friend. He was there when it happen, you know that." Radtiz growled in frustration. " You've delayed me, brother. You said don't worry. That father is alive, but Sholin Lo-"

" Sholin Lo was drunk, Radtiz."

" This drunk man saw our father being murder. Damn it, he wasn't that drunk!"

Kakarot pulled away violently; he didn't say anything further seeing that his brother always won the arguments. That he was always right about everything.

" Do I have to tell you the story again. Figures. You were much to young to remember." Radtiz stretched out his hand to try and comfort Kakarot, but the warrior was not willing to be coaxed. " Sholin Lo said he and father were coming back from the pubs. Father told Sholin Lo he was worried about the Ti Chi men steeling from the poor and killing the villagers. Do you remember father, how respected he was? The Ti Chi gang hated him; they hated us. Sholin Lo tried to help save father but there were too many of the Ti Chi. Kakarot, no matter what Vegeta has told you or what you believe to know, Sholin Lo was certain of what he saw. The description matches everything." Radtiz pulled a rolled up piece of paper from his kimono. " I kept this to remind myself. At the time of our father, Ti Chi dynasty was governed by a man name Mark Ma. Mark Ma was accompanied by a man named Vegeta-San now known as Yan Ty. Yan Ty is the father of Vegeta. They're all connected. They were there that night, Kakarot and they killed our father!"

Kakarot walked ahead, " I don't want you to hurt him."

" Did you just hear what I said?"

" We finally found them. The bastard Vegeta-San left the Ti Chi gang, figures he would because he knows we won't stop until we find him. Everyone has been after his head. After Mark Ma died the whole dynasty crumbled, Vegeta-San was left to defend for himself. He went under cover and is now Yan Ty." Radtiz walked beside Kakarot; he passed him the paper of gathered information. " I just came back from the East of Japan and spoke to a man named Sun. He's the one with all the knowledge. Vegeta-San was his former partner."

He examined the data, " So what does this mean for Vegeta. He believes his father left him."

Radtiz stepped on the porch of the dojo. Yanking the information from his brother's hand, he replied coldly, " It means father and son will die together. That's what it means."

Before Radtiz went inside, Kakarot grabbed him by the forearm, " Please, let me just talk to him again. I don't believe he did anything wrong, he couldn't have."

" Don't you want revenge!" Radtiz hissed.

" I do," Kakarot narrowed his eyes as he challenged his brother. " I want revenge on the right person. Please, before you do anything, let me talk to him."

The taller warrior yanked his arm away, " The next time I see Vegeta, I'm killing him so you better find him before I do."

Nothing more could be said as Radtiz calmly walked into the dojo. The Head Leaders would converse with him later discussing their plans and routines. Radtiz was the Ambassador of Yan Ty having befriended the enemy only to get close enough to kill him. Kakarot shook the pain away of losing Vegeta; a man whom he barely knew but cared for. As warriors passed him to enter inside the dojo, Kakarot thought of how he would tell Vegeta that his father was alive. That his father had never given him up but indeed was very near.

Apart of him decided it wasn't for his lips to tell Vegeta. There had to be a reason why Yan Ty kept himself hidden from Vegeta all this time. Maybe he could not bring himself to tell the shame that came with what he'd done to his only son. Whatever the reasons, Kakarot felt Yan Ty would have to choice one to tell the young man. Soon everything would be revealed. Kakarot came inside the dojo. The room was crowded but there was no mistaking the figure of Vegeta. The man, with his long hair pulled behind his shoulders, was standing alone observing the crowd. In only an instant, Vegeta spotted Kakarot. His eyes were wide with fear for only a second before becoming neutral again. And then like a ghost, Vegeta disappeared. Kakarot, pushing aside the brawny men, rushed toward where he'd seen the warrior . Once at the corner, he stopped to observe where his companion could have escaped to. He had to talk to him.

A window was open. It was the only other way out. Kakarot crawled out the window just in time to see Vegeta running into the fields; a place where he could hide amongst the tress. Kakarot hurried after him determined to explain. He wanted to tell him his feelings. Feelings that he'd never thought were possible to have for another man.

" Vegeta, wait!"

The smaller warrior did not stop.

Kakarot sped on until he finally caught the man. He yanked Vegeta around and as he did, Vegeta lashed back with his Samurai sword cutting the fair skin just below Kakarot's eyes. He jumped back stunned by the attack.

" I don't want to fight you," he said calmly while raising up both hands. " Look, I don't have anything."

" I know what you did to him."

" Him?"

" Nappa!" Vegeta pointed his blade at Kakarot's chest. " I ought to kill you. You lied to me. All this because you wanted to sleep with me!"

Kakarot shuck his head, " That's not it. Will you listen to me," He tried to push the blade down, but Vegeta directed it firmly in his face now. " Before you kill me, I know who your father is, Vegeta!"

" Liar!"

" I came here because I was suppose to kill you. I was suppose to murder you and your father, but I can't bring myself to hurt you. I can't. My brother says you, Mark Ma, and your father killed my own. That's why I've been following you around."

" Mark Ma...the leader of the Ti Chi dynasty?"

" You know him?"

" I was young when I met him. He was always with my father." He focused his attention back on the matter at hand. " But what does that have to do with me? I didn't kill your father. I don't even know him."

" Have you ever killed a man dead, Vegeta?"

" What?"

" When you were younger, did you?"

" I only buried them. That's all. Why? What do you want from me!"

Kakarot lowered his head, " I won't let him hurt you."

" You're not making sense!" Vegeta yelled confused by the other man's every word.

" Vegeta, you have to come with-"

Like a violent storm, Radtiz arrived pointing a silver blade in Kakarot's back. " Don't say another word." He gazed over at Vegeta. " Hello, it seems what I thought would be a delay actually worked out in my favor. Yan Ty left his minions in Balmad so all will go nice and easy."

Vegeta, enraged, charged at both Kakarot and Radtiz. He cut the middle of Kakarot's forearm. He watched for only a second as the male yelled out in pain dropping to his knees. Vegeta directed his blade next to Radtiz whom he missed by an inch. The wild hair man slammed Vegeta to the ground with the weight of his sword.

" Tie him up. Get him ready to see his father," Radtiz demanded as he threw over to Kakarot some rope. " Are you alright?"

" I'm not doing it," Kakarot lifted while holding the bleeding wound. " He confessed to me, Radtiz. He was just a little boy then. He didn't know anything!"

" Tie him up or I'll kill you next," Radtiz shoved his blade in Kakarot's face. " You do it now!" The younger man hesitated. " I said now!" Kakarot finally complied.

" You're weak! If father saw you now, he'd beat you where you stand. Why are you so quick to forgive?" He spat to the ground in anger. " I'm glad I'm not weak like you. Someone had to be strong for father. I'm only sorry you couldn't be."


	5. Revenge

An elegant woman with sable hair approached the dojo's doors slowly. In her small hands lay a silver bowl and inside was fresh water to wash Yan Ty's tired feet. Out of thirty women living in the Waterfronts, which was located far from the main base, she'd been selected to tend to Yan Ty's needs and desires for the month. After that, she would be replaced and another woman to his liking would please him. She and the others were secret treasures taken from Balmad, an owned Yan Ty territory, and made to be his wives.

She knocked on the wooden doors slightly. On the other side came a grunt of approval and her tiny fingers pressed the doors apart. Yan Ty had been waiting; his dark, blue kimono was loosened about his waist revealing a sculpted abdomen and firm, strong legs that were spread suggesting his feet was not all that needed to be tend to.

" Did anyone see you?"

" No, Yan-San." She placed one foot at a time in the warm water while Yan Ty watched eagerly.

He leaned forward to touch the top of her head; she was no more than twenty. As his hand came to push away the small strains of hair against her shoulder, he heard the doors fly open. Immediately, he lifted and closed his kimono alarmed by the sudden intrusion.

" Who is there?"

Yan Ty suddenly relaxed while taking a seat again, " Oh, it is just you, Radtiz."

Radtiz simply smirked, "Yes, only me, Yan Ty." He approached the other warrior's chair but stopped when he noticed the young woman. His eyes looked down on her as he asked, " One of the Balmad women?"

" Yes, beautiful, isn't she? A daughter of the great Tiko Jun king. The men were victories in Balmad. The warriors are gathering the spoils." He touched the woman's fair cheek. " They should return by morning."

Radtiz fought the desire in his heart that demanded he stab Yan Ty where he sat. He could only imagine how glories it would feel to push his sharp blade through the heart of his enemy and watch Yan Ty beg for mercy. He, however, knew mercy would never have been considered. _Beg all you want_, he thought inwardly, _but I'll never spare you_. Tapping the tail end of his samurai sword, he tried to calm himself. Soon everything would come to a halt. He'd stop Yan Ty from his own demons once and forall. It seemed, even now, the bastard had not learned from his past. He was still venturing out to village after village killing and claiming what never belonged to him. Balmad was only the beginning.

He didn't want to wonder how many more would have to suffer because of Yan Ty's greed. Often he wondered why the leader was continuing with his past transgressions. The Ti Chi dynasty was over, Mark Ma could no longer dictate his life, and unlike the other followers, he was even successful at escaping death. Surely, the warrior could have turned his life around. Instead, he'd chosen this: a life of a murderer. Radtiz gripped the butt of his blade this time; Yan Ty had chosen wrongly and deserved no compassion.

" What news do you bring?"

Radtiz was tossed from his thoughts back to the dojo. He gazed over at Yan Ty ready to tell him the good and perfect news. " I found your son."

There was silence.

" Did you hear me?" Radtiz said tauntingly.

Yan Ty did not look away. " Get up woman and leave." She bowed with out questioning and rushed to the door. Just as she passed Radtiz, the warrior reached out for her grabbing her by the hair. He yanked her down to the wooden planks; his blade jetted across her neck and in an instance her elegant, limp body collapsed forward.

" She was the last daughter of king Tiko Jun. The others I burned." He kicked her body out of the way. If Yan Ty attacked, he would need the room in order to defend himself. To his surprise, the older man did not move. " I found your son."

" I don't have a son," Yan Ty said calmly though the anger was boiling inside of him. But because Radtiz was a skilled samurai, Yan Ty knew he would have to prepare himself before he attacked.

" Your son Vegeta. Have you forgotten him already?" Radtiz cleaned his blade against the side of his thigh. " Yan Ty, I know you are Vegeta-San a follower of Mark Ma."

" So what now? Shall you play God with my life?"

Radtiz growled enraged by Yan Ty's boldness. " I will do worse than that!" In an instant the tip of his blade was against his enemy's throat. " Now come with me or I'll kill him."

" I don't believe you and take heed, Radtiz no man raises a sword against me and lives."

The warrior ignored the threat to his life and called out, " Bring Vegeta inside!"

Kakarot managed with Vegeta unyielding nature by grabbing Vegeta by his long hair and holding his arms behind his back. Kakorat's hands, however, were not holding the smaller man very tightly. Though his brother had told him to make Vegeta beg for pity, Kakarot instead loosened the ropes around Vegeta's writs just a little and had given him a drink of water while Radtiz hadn't been looking. Before Kakarot was called on, Vegeta kept asking him, " Why are you doing this? Let me go!" How he wanted to release the other man more than ever. It was now that Vegeta would experience real pain. A pain that time would never heal.

As Radtiz demanded, Kakarot brought Vegeta inside the dojo and shoved him head first to the ground. Vegeta cried out in pain as his neck bowed under the pressure of Kakarot's mighty hand. Each cry to be let free tore away at Kakarot's emotions. He felt his heart giving out, and he couldn't help but loosen his grip. Radtiz, however, scolded him while shoving Vegeta's head back to floor with the weight of his foot.

" Do you believe me now?"

Yan Ty's body was ridged, he couldn't breath. He turned his enraged eyes to Radtiz,

" Let him go," He sneered through clenched teeth.

" Not before you explain yourself. I was going to drag you to the woods the way you did my father, do you remember? We had to find him without a shred of clothes on and his neck..." Radtiz gripped his sword tight as the memories surfaced through his mind, " you cut him so deep his head..." He had to shake his head in order for the memories to disperse; he didn't want to remember the pain. " Explain to him. Explain to us all what you did."

" I said let him go!" Yan Ty shouted this time.

Radtiz growled as he increased the weight on Vegeta's neck. The young warrior cried out this time to be helped, and Yan Ty could not withhold his compassion. Quickly, he agreed, " I will tell you anything, please, let him go."

" Explain to him first and take off the veil so he can see your face."

Immediately, Yan Ty complied and slowly removed the dark veil that covered his face. As he did so, his heart raced a bit faster. He felt the room spin and the feeling of pure fear render him helpless. This was worst than facing death or an army of blood thirsty men. Death would have been better than what was coming now. He suddenly gazed down to see his sword resting against his waist. It would take only a moment to grab for the sword giving Radtiz a reason to kill him. What reason did he have to live? If he survived, he would have to face his son's rejection the rest of his days and his secret of being Vegeta-San would be revealed causing his victims to come forward seeking revenge. He decided to choose death.

As he reached for the sword, Radtiz had some how read his thoughts. He sliced Yan Ty's forearm just enough to bring the man to his knees. As he slouched forward, his breath coming fast, Yan Ty realized Vegeta was staring wide-eyed at him.

The boy knew.

He finally knew the truth.

" Father..." He knitted his eyebrows in confusion as if he doubted his own sight.

Yan Ty tried to confess, " Vegeta...I'm..."

" All this time...for years..." Vegeta shuck his head not wanting to hear another word. " I thought you were dead!" came his enraged shout. His eyes stared hard at his father, tears rolled down his cheeks. " All this time you were here. You could have told me! You could have said something! I went my whole life without you!"

" I'm sorry," He said never breaking his gaze from his son. " I had done so much that I wasn't proud of, Vegeta. I tried to change to make things better for you so I sent you here. It was only suppose to be for awhile but Mark Ma, he controlled me and I couldn't bring you back into all the killing. It was only later, I came here after Mark Ma died. Everyday, I wanted to tell you, but I knew you'd hate me."

Vegeta tried to lash out at his father, but Kakarot was holding him down, " I hate you now more than ever, you coward!"

Yan Ty felt his heart break, he, however, held back his tears. " I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry." He pleaded with him. " Forgive me...please..."

Radtiz suddenly howled out in absolute rage. He couldn't take it anymore. Raising his sword, he rushed at Yan Ty slamming the blade through the man's stomach. He screamed in the warrior's face as he jabbed the blade deeper into his gut, " You should apologize for my father! You killed him! You killed him! You apologize to me not your son! To me!"

Yan Ty's mouth moved but all that came forth was his bright, red blood. It spilled out of his mouth in layers, but Radtiz continued to press the blade in as far as it could go.

" Father!" Vegeta cried as his hand stretched out toward him. " Father!"

Still fueled by rage, Radtiz turned to Vegeta. His sword was still dripping with Yan Ty's blood. Without a word, he directed his blade at Vegeta and rushed at him. He was determined to slice the younger man's head from his neck. And just as his sword made its first thrust, Kakarot intruded. In seconds, Kakarot had acted as a shield for Vegeta taking the blade through the stomach. Radtiz quickly yanked his sword back and as he did, both Kakarot and Vegeta collapsed to the floor. Radtiz gazed over at Vegeta; he was not moving. Kakarot , however, was still breathing but the blood was flowing out too quickly.

" Why?" Radtiz asked. " Why would you do this, brother? This is suppose to be our victory."

" Ve-..." Kakarot closed his eyes; he knew he was going to die. " Is he died?"

" Yes, Kakarot. He's gone."

The warrior was sadden, " I tried to safe...him."

" But why!"

" I watched him for five months, Radtiz. I felt...I felt something for him..." Kakarot's voice soften, " I loved him..."

Radtiz bowed his head against Kakarot's chest and began to shed tears. In the distance, he could hear an alarm. The warriors had come back early from Balmad, but he didn't move. He only held his brother as the sun slowly ascended over the frost covered mountains.

Author's Final Note: Kit-Kit, Thank you very much for your review. May others join you by leaving brief comments and suggestions. I get no joy out of the silence of my readers. Speak your mind and do so freely. As always, happy reading and writing to all.


End file.
